<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Show by 12kingdoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830273">Private Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12kingdoms/pseuds/12kingdoms'>12kingdoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, Submission, idk - Freeform, things escalated quickly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12kingdoms/pseuds/12kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela takes too long to get dressed, then gives Hawke a lap-dance that they both enjoy. Shameless sexy sapphic drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Isabela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isabela, <em>darling</em>" Hawke said, exasperated, her hands perched on her thighs as she sat across the room in a chair, "I genuinely <em>still</em> do not understand, after all these years, how a woman who wears so little clothing takes so long to get dressed."</p><p>"And here I was thinking you were the patient one," Isabela quipped, unfazed, taking even more time to clasp a garter on her dark, smooth thigh as Hawke looked, eyes sharp and icy. Truthfully, she didn't take long at all to dress naturally, she just liked how Hawke watched, focused on each detail, like she was all that existed--but Hawke needn't know that. "It's been a while since I've been home, much less for a festival, you can't begrudge even a pirate queen the luxury of gussying up." <em>Especially with you here on my arm, </em>Isabela thought. Hawke needn't know that either. She had opted for a rich blue dress tonight, traditional Rivaini style, draped over her form in flowing swoops, leaving her arms, legs, and chest (of course) exposed. The color was quite flattering with all her gold jewelry, and flowing dark hair she was wearing down, nothing to keep it in place. Really, Hawke should appreciate the effort more.</p><p>Hawke tilted her head, her smile present but her eyes unfocused, "What's that song I hear playing down in the streets? It's so...seductive..." Isabella keened her hearing to the festivities below. Low and lavishing strings, crooning brass trumpets, glittering tambourines and cymbals. A man with a rich baritone bellowing in her language a love story as old as her people. She closed her eyes, starting to feel herself slightly sway, lips curled in enjoyment. "<em>The Fire Flower</em>" she murmered, low and husky, her hips joining her sway, "The tale of a tempestuousness woman who seduces a soldier." For dramatic emphasis Isabela expertly kicked her rotating hip to the side, rolling her core like a belly dancer. She loved dancing, always had. In a gentler life that may have been the profession to keep her soul alive. For this life, violent and thrillingly bloody, captivating the attention of her own soldier in this small moment was enough.</p><p>"Oh?" Hawke raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Sounds familiar" she said sardonically as she reached out one strong, graceful hand towards Isabela's gyrating hips, pulling her closer. Isabella started curling her wrists up with her body, jewelry musically clinking. "I certainly hope not" Isabela dripped, starting to feel the music take hold of her. She straddled Hawke in her chair, unable to resist the smolder in Hawke's eyes. She started to slide lightly against Hawke's legs, her flesh soft and supple against Hawke's taught muscle, like waves against a cliff. She leaned, allowing Hawke a brief view of her magnificent breasts before leaning in so close to her ear she could feel Hawke's skin prickle "You see, this woman is not to be tamed. Very beautiful, very feral. She breaks the poor soldier's heart, leaving him for a troubadour. In the end he kills them both in a fit of passionate rage."</p><p>"Ah" Hawke said, her eyes flickering with humor, "While you <em>are</em> beautiful, feral, once left me, and once broke my heart-- I must confess I very much want you alive. Do all Ravaini love-stories end in death?"</p><p>"All the good ones do, sweet thing" Isabela purred, grabbing the back of Hawke's neck and anchoring to flip her own body around, grinding her ass deep intro Hawke's lap before using the force to launch off of Hawke, with just enough force to bump Hawke back in her chair. Hawke's quick intake of air betrayed her. It was intoxicating to see Isabella like this, powerful but so controlled, her liquid gold eyes boring into Hawke with an expression that simply said <em>watch me</em>.</p><p>Being a Fereldan, dancing was formal rarity. Hawke was no good at it and not interested in trying to be. Here in Isabela's homeland, it was as natural as sunshine and warmth. As Isabela continued stepping lightly with her feet arched, craning her neck, tracing her fingers up her curves and around her face, her smile sweet, her eyes possessive and knowing, Hawke felt frozen in place, hypnotized. It was strange to see the joy in her lover's body she only knew when they were fighting or fucking. This joy was gentle, feminine, but very much alive. "I don't think I've ever seen you dance like this before" Hawke said quietly, her pulse beating loudly.</p><p>"I don't think you've ever been smart enough to expose me to music of my people," Isabella could feel her arousal start to mingle with the warmth of the room, she swore she could smell Hawke, their pheromones mingling. She needed to focus if she was going to resist pouncing on her prey, "Hush now, let me show you."</p><p>And she did.</p><p>She smiled wide, a crinkle in her face as she dropped her arms and hands down to her hips, holding perfectly still as she heaved her chest in and out in time to the music, breasts bouncing. The rhythm worked down to her hips as she jiggled them. She tilted her chin to expose her throat to Hawke, eyes closed in pleasure, heaving her hair up and around her head like a crown that she quickly dropped, working her whole body into graceful figure-eights. Daring a glance up, she quickly turned around to hide her smile. Hawke was staring like a child seeing a magic trick for the first time. She spent a long moment there with her back to Hawke, holding up folds of her dress, turning the small of her back to liquid so Hawke could fully and deeply appreciate her absolutely luscious ass.</p><p>Turning back around, she worked her way languidly to Hawke, glued to the chair. She was slow, her legs long and naked. She placed one tip of her foot between Hawke's legs so that Hawke had to part them. Bending over completely at the waist, she draped her hair all over Hawke's lap, exposing the back of neck before whipping her head back up, arching her back. Two firm hands grabbed bruisingly onto her ass. Not even interrupting the flow of her dance, she gently pried Hawke's rough hands off, chiding, "Ah-Ah, Hawke, this is Rivaini-dancing. You can look all you want, but you cannot touch." As if to emphasize she whirled around Hawke, massaging hands on her shoulders, whispering like honey into her ear, "Think you can do that for me, Hawke? Be a good girl?"</p><p>"Yes," Hawke murmured low, but Isabela was drunk off of Hawke's arousal. She twirled around again to the front of Hawke. "I didn't hear you, sweet-thing. Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?" She started grinding her ass back into Hawke's belly. Sitting on her now, Isabela instantly regretted leaning her ear to Hawke's mouth as she kept grinding, as she felt the heat from Hawke's breathe as she angrily growled "Yes!" Hawke's hands had a splintering grip on the chairs sides now, her eyes burning. In these moments she looked like a wolf, Isabella thought, wild with hunger. She could feel herself dripping. Hawke's power was not unlike a volcano sleeping in a mountain. She wanted that rage, wanted to smash herself to pieces against it like a ship against rocks. Hawke's self-control was well-known, but Isabela knew Hawke as her own soul now, and she could hear her howl.</p><p>Feeling herself lose control, she decided to switch tactics. She clicked her tounge loudly, getting up, "I just don't know Hawke. It's not that I don't trust you, but..." she smiled wickedly, "how about a little insurance?" At this she slowly, painfully untied the sash keeping her dress up, letting it fall around her waist, her breasts now exposed to bare air, nipples taught and piercings gleaming in the light. Toying with the cloth in her hands, she tightened and twisted it, smiling knowingly at Hawke.</p><p>Hawke was as still as a statue. Her every sense was heightened. She felt coiled. Like the moment just before she swung her sword in battle. She was the opposite of calm inwardly, but she knew well how much patience payed off in these games they played. She glared, smoldered, chest heaving with desire. She ached to feel Isabella's skin against her skin. She was raw with the smell of Isabella's sex, her own roaring for satisfaction, for release. She shut out the heavenly vision of Isabella's perfect chest, her waist cinched by the dress, the way her toned thighs peaked from the sides, blue silk against chocolate skin. She longed to feel Isabella's lips on her own, longed for the storm of Isabella's kiss. She could drown in everything that was Isabella. Lost in her thoughts, she opened her eyes as she felt Isabella swiftly and expertly tie her hands behind her back, locked behind the chair. She groaned, heavy with need, not feeling Isabella's touch enough. The song had changed to something more light-hearted, but she didn't understand the words. People in the streets below were getting louder and drunker. How long had she been here sitting? Hawke couldn't be sure.</p><p>Isabella stepped back to admire the view. Nothing quite hit the spot like seeing Hawke heave her heavy shoulders and arms against a good knot. It made her collarbone, surprisingly delicate, pop out. Isabella could see a familiar vein pulsing along the side of her throat. The urge to kiss was overwhelming her, but determined to keep things from ending to quickly, she only afforded Hawke a light and sweet press to that spot, feeling the vein pulsing frantically against her lips as Hawke groaned more emphatically, struggling against her restraints now. "You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated when you want to Hawke," Isabella softly confessed, roving her eyes up and down as Hawke strained and her muscles bulged. Hawke looked like a god of androgyny, her body a perfect blend of feminine and masculine. This gave Isabella an idea and she sauntered over to the drawer by the bed.</p><p>"Where are you going?!" Hawke shouted, a little too desperately. Isabela turned around slowly, holding a surprise for Hawke to see. A beautiful porcelain phallus, expertly attached to a harness made of dark leather. It had cost a princely sum, enchanted with runes to stimulate both lovers, or so the oddly-prim dwarf she had bought if from told her. She had stopped wondering a while ago why dwarves, of all creatures, made such well crafted sex toys. "Isabella!" Hawke pleaded desperately. A chill ran up her spine. She loved when Hawke said her name like that. "Sweetness be patient, I know you're <em>dying</em> to be inside of me, and who wouldn't?" She felt deliciously wicked, closing in on Hawke, her eyes darting from the toy to Isabella, curious, but silent. "But all good things come to those who wait."</p><p>She bent over, loosening Hawke's breaches enough to secure the harness around her. Hawke, deducing Isabella's efforts, squirmed around trying to lift her legs and give Isabella better access. After a few awkward moments of them both fussing with maneuvering the toy, Isabella snapped the last clasp in place, stepping back to admire the complete image of a bound and fully erect Hawke. It suited her, Isabella thought. Hawke's eyes widened as if experiencing new sensation, was it working as advertised? Only one way to find out. She straddled Hawke once more, linking her arms around Hawke's neck, all self-control nearly gone. Grinding aggressively into Hawke now, she stopped just as she touched the base of the cock, letting it press against her belly briefly before grinding backwards again. Hawke let out a strangled cry and buried herself into Isabella's shoulder, pulling hard to release herself, but helpless in her thrall. Isabela smirked, seemed to be working, if the heavy flush in Hawke's face was any indication. Those piercing blue eyes suddenly locked with hers, pleading. She felt herself clench in response, resistance slipping from her as she eased her fingers under the collar of Hawke's shirt and bunched Hawke's hair in her hand, pulling her in for a searing kiss.</p><p>From there it was all a hurricane, ocean crashing against earth, earth holding the pull of her shore. Winds of desire whipping around them uselessly, caught in each other's pleasure. Isabella let out a cry as she dragged her slit up and down against Hawke's cock, slick, hot, burning her. It did feel...different. From other times, with other lovers. She genuinely could not tell though if it was the toy, or just Hawke. Heat was radiating off of Hawke's body, she wanted to eat Hawke alive. Or was it the other way around? As their kisses crashed clumsily against each other, Isabella felt her clit drag on the type and it flicked her tight and sensitive bud as she slipped off, too wet for friction. Hawke inhaled sharply, her eyes snapped to Isabela. Mutually, it was understood. She would not deny Hawke anymore. She didn't want to, she felt tighter than a virgin working her first day at The Crimson Rose. Settling at the tip of Hawke's shaft, she heard Hawke grunt as she slipped all the way down to the base. <em>Andraste's tits.</em> She forgot how good it felt to be filled like this, to be stretched, like Hawke was pushing up inside the entirety of her body.</p><p>Still for a moment while Hawke whispered a string of expletives, she tried to adjust. It wasn't too big for her, but it had been a minute since she had taken this kind of girth. Hawke stilled, leaning her forward against Isabella, in that moment, their desire pierced each other in one deeply internal, unified pulse. Isabela arched and could only cry, "Oh, Hawke!" As she quickly came, unexpected.</p><p>Crashing again in a kiss, Hawke started rolling her hips, and neither of them could hold back anymore. Isabella violently started to ride Hawke, sheathing her, the chair creaking under the strong movements. Her moans became soft and desperate, all bravado gone. Next to how she looked at the sea, this was Hawke's favorite expression of Isabela, her eyebrows contorted, her perfect mouth in a silent "o," her eyes soft and almost pleading while they fucked like animals. She was blind with white-hot pleasure, Isabela had <em>never</em> felt so <em>good</em>, pulling her soul in like a tide. She needed to take. She bit Isabella's shoulder, much harder than she intended, but Isabela was lost in the thrusts, climaxing again. Her mouth was hot in Hawke's ear, loud and wanting, unabashed. As Isabella sunk onto the base and Hawke gave one final small jerk of her hips, she felt Isabela tighten down and they crashed, endlessly each other, drowning each other out with their cries in an orgasm that shook them like an earthquake.</p><p>Isabella collapsed onto Hawke in sobs of pleasure. Hawke's shoulders ached from strain and she longed to hold her in her arms. She merely nuzzled the side of Isabella's face, kissing the corner of her mouth tenderly. They simply sat there, nose to nose, lips to lips, eyes closed, praying to each other. Silent for a long time, Hawke cleared her throat as Isabella met her gaze, eyes glazed over with sex. "That was..." Hawke began, but didn't get to finish, as the chair which had so valiantly endured their abused suddenly and unceremoniously gave out.</p><p>They fell hard to their sides, shocked, the chair in pieces. "Ow" Hawke offered, feeling indignant. Isabela suddenly broke out in loud, bursting laughter. Hawke snorted, rolling her eyes. "I was going to say that's the best thing we've done yet, but it's probably more appropriate now to say <em>that</em> was anticlimactic." Isabella kept laughing, tears in her eyes, loud, rough, hearty. Hawke smiled. She couldn't help but join in, and it was a moment before they could calm down enough for Isabella to untie her. Gently pulling the strap-on off as Hawke stood, Isabella wrapped her arms around Hawke, stroking her shoulders as Hawke wrapped her arm around her waist and rested her chin on her head. They were as one body, trapped in time as the festival went on, the crowds in the streets below loud and oblivious.</p><p>"Well darling," Hawke said, "I suppose in all honesty, if we are always tardy leaving, I'm at least partly to blame" Isabela said nothing, kissing Hawke's jawline slowly, happy. "Really, clothes are overrated don't you think?"</p><p>"Yes, while I do agree, they are unfortunately necessary. Say, to get something to eat after long and intense sex. At a festival, even. Maybe in your homeland. Just hypothetically of course."</p><p>"Alright Hawke, point taken. I'll be walking funnier than a deckhand with the clap on his bits, but I could go for a bit of food."</p><p>"That's my girl" Hawke beamed. Isabella noticed not for the first time how she didn't mind Hawke saying that anymore.</p><p>And so they got dressed and <em>finally</em> left into the brightly-lit night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Describing sexy dancing is hard :( I used this video to inspire me, I imagined Isabela's dress to look quite similar except blue:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFhcogOmFds<br/>This is as-is until I can review for grammar and typos and such. It's entirely too hard to type with my giant cat sleeping on my chest, blocking my entire view of the keyboard. Enjoy and stay safe in quarantine my lovely ladies; I know the struggle is real.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>